Rise Of The Phoneix
by Vinurik
Summary: And people call me freak all because I have a crimson biotic? Well at least I'm unique. (Gore, Lang, Sexual, Violence)
1. Chapter 1

One tall figure stood before three figure teams. They were shocked to see one figure that wipe out all soldiers and some Research Technicians. They are known Cerberus and yet one figure stood that surround by blood and corpses. They can tell that the figure is male and have no armor or some weapons at all. Because what shocked them was he use his own fists and strange biotic to tear the cerberus team apart like they were nothing to him at all. What strange part is his biotic is not blue-purple like rest of biotic, no what strange is, his biotic color crimson or more blood-like that surround his entire body. Two figure whisper to leader. "Shepard...why is his biotic different and what did they do to him?" That what they asked leader. Before the leader respond when the stranger spoke up.

"Who are you?" Phoneix asked softly yet firm. His dark brown eyes watching three female figures to size them up to see if they are threat to him or not. Yet he knew they weren't part of Cerberus. Why he knew that was two figures which he knew one Quarian and one Asari. He slowly crossed his arms across his chest that cover some splatter blood along with his fist cover since he usually tear those bastards apart. He respond once more to them. "You are not part of Cerberus..So there are two thing you here for...one: you here to kill them for whatever they've done or...you just came here to find answers..unless I'm wrong about both of those..." He turn look at the leader which obvious leading the team. "You there, redhead...tell me what year is it?"

They were shocked to hear him call shepard redhead, the leader walk up but stopped few feet from him while respond. "I am Commander Shepard, A Spectre of Council...It is 2183...Those two" She point each of them. "They are Liara T'soni and Tali'Zorah...Now who are you and what happened here?" She ask while two still held weapons but not point at him. The man known Phoneix shocked to hear that he been helded by Cerberus for a two decades. "I have no name...but I am Phoneix...a subject to those cerberus bastards...I been held here for twenty years since my birth here...and well...what happened here.." He look down see all dead bodies while shrugging his shoulders. "I was stuck in cell til someone destory one of base or more on other planet that cause power off..after that...well I'm sure you don't need me explain what happened afterward..." He said while calm and point at dead body and then add last thing. "I'm supposed it must be you that destoryed base..after all...I should thank you for it.."

Shepard listen to what he said and surprise that somehow she and her team destoryed base which cause him to be freed like that and what surprised was that he being helded since birth was here for two decades. She look at her two teammates and then look at him one more time and ask. "Why is your biotic crimson or look like more blood-like crimson biotic?" They hear him chuckle softly and then he turn look at Asari and said "Liara is it? Well I"m sure you want to know why I'm...different than rest of biotic users out there? it simple...I was being...experiment all my life..not to mention being enhanced as supersoldier..." He turn look at leader in eyes. "Beside..those bastards deserve to died like that..if you tell me that what I did was inhuman then keep it to yourself." He said abit harshly while uncrossed his arms from his chest and start glow crimson biotic that cover his head to feet but not ready to fight but simple show them. "And I'm not going back down that easily nor I'm going to obey you like master does to slaves." Teammates were rise their weapons at him while Shepard move her hand to stop them from shooting and told the phoneix. "I'm not here to judge you because what happened here..I understand what they did was inhuman and you only just get justice..."

Phoneix look at her in eyes for few seconds then slowly power down his biotic and nod his head while said. "Thank you and you right, I only get justice for what they did to my siblings...and since I'm freed now..I was never off this planet so I want to ask you, Commander Shepard..Can I join you for whatever you doing? because from what I see the weapons and armor...A N7 leader and spectre meaning a dangerous mission...I want in...If we ever run in Cerberus..I want you to let me go so I can slaughter them like animals...No cerberus deserved to live..not after what they did to innocent peoples..no matter the species." He said firm and show serious in his eyes while Shepard nod her head and smile gentle and said. "Welcome to team, Phoenix..I'm look forward to test your abilities out in battlefield." He grin and said "I was build for war, Ma'am..." He turn walking away in slow pace but stopped when look over his shoulder and added. "I'm also hope you dont bring me in for being experiment by different doctors to find out what happened to me..because if you do that..I will fight my way out..no matter allies or foes..I have enough to last lifetime without people want piece of me.." He said calmly then walking out of room into other where it only show way out of base.

Tali look at Shepard and ask. "Shepard...It be wise to have him as ally instead of enemy...and what they did to him was horrible!" She exclaimed when Liara look at her too and said. "Goddess..his biotic, when I sensed it. I can felt rage...hatred...and pain." She whisper the last part but those two heard it and worried about their new team mate. They turn walking away and find him in other room while Tali said. "Umm phoenix...why you not wearing normal clothes or armored?" She ask shyly while he turn look at her. His eyes were fill with warmth and told her. "No clothes or anything for me...after all I'm subject for them..this pant is only thing left. Although it cover in bloods...I might need new one.." He said while he start to followed them on way out of base on Nepheron. They start finally being picked up by Normandy.

**Author's Note: This is my first time. Please let me know if it good or bad. I'll take any critic, improve it and etc. **


	2. Meet The Crimson Biotic Warrior?

**Five Hours Early**

Commander Shepard along with Liara and Tali that stood behind Joker. They were heading to planet with location for final mission, due to fact that they going to end Cerberus and avenge Admiral Kahoku's death. The Normandy heading to Voyager cluster then heading to system that called 'Columbia' while the team heading straight to the elevator to take them straight to Cargo to pack the weapons along with med kit and other back up stuff. Reason why Commander brought Liara is because of her biotic that she might help fight other creatures and some cerberus soldiers. She brought Tali too for her tech skills so tali can unlock door for them to move forward deep in base and not to mention that she might be fast enough to copy every details from cerberus computers before it overload like rest of bases did.

So Shepard order the team heading to Mako while hearing Joker's voice. "ETA five mintues til we arrivedto Nepheron commander!" Shepard then sat in front seat as driver while tali for ranges, barrier, systems all kinds of it. Liara sat in back but warned Shepard. "Shepard, we may need use our weapons pack with Incendiary ammo because we won't know what we face in base...it might be humanoid monsters and other creatures we face...I wish I have some dna of those creatures...I wonder where they get those monsters from.." In true none knew what those bug creatures is nor others they faced..but they will find out the truth soon then they expect. Suddenly they hear the cargo blast door open and they saw the planet while mako push forwardto fall out of Normandy and slowly crush hard onto ground but none damnaged or injury. Tali spoke up next. "Keelah...I will never get used to this..." She muttered to herself when she found out hard way that Shepard was in fact suck so bad at driving Mako but none want to take it from her...or they'll face her wrath.

They driving straight to the base as soon they within the range and spot about three turret that starting to aim at the mako along withabout five cerberus anti-tank. So Shepard only thing she can do..was driving right straight Soldiers and crush them down in most brutal way because she don't have time to play with kiddos. She want base to be destoryed and no one going to get in her way. As soon Liara took over the cannon weapon and start blasting away the Turrets til they were destoryed. She pulled Mako over and stopped as soon they set out of it then walking straight to base door and notice it locked. Tali walk over and kneel down so she start bring up her omni tool and beginging to unlocked it which simple took her few seconds. Door start slide open with sound of 'tsssh' and allow them entered inside the underground facility. But the moment another door slide open that where they suddenly hearing the screaming, the gunshots and the shout of 'Have mercy!'. They look at each other and wondered what Cerberus have done this time.

While they searching for any imporant for finding Cerberus but none there or anyone but they wishing they could go back because what they saw might make them rethinking again 'Just what Cerberus really done?'. There some dead Cerberus commandos lay on floor with broken bones and some blood cover them. Some was lay against the wall after they notice that just above the dead soldier was show implant of body slammed crate onto wall. It suggest that whoever or whatever was powerful enough to throw them like ragdoll or biotic for that matter. Walls spot some black spot which suggest Commando using weapons to fires but why they firing at wall in random way? Liara were thinking 'it had to be biotic that able show barrier to protect their self..' She turn and told them. "I think we facing the powerful biotic..there no shots in those cerberus...they were showing broken bones and look at their armor...they show some dents!" She was right because they saw the dents while Shepard walk over and place her own fist into dent and surpried when she told her teams. "It nearly fit the fist...It suggest this person is either asari, human, or Batarian..because look at shaped of it..four shape of fingers..with big shape that show thumb..." She turn look at them and furrow her eyebrows. "WHatever Cerberus have dones...Let hope that person is our ally not enemy..." Team nod at Command while moving on.

They continue move in other side of base while more dead bodies, some tables was broken in half, some machines was damanged as well while they reach in one room and frozen seeing that there a chair right there but with metal restraints for wrists and ankles which cause her to thinking that whoever this person was. Cerberus was being experiment on someone. She turn look at her teammates and spoke in command tone. "It had to be human because this chair and those restraints were large than asari..and since what we all learned about Cerberus..is it all pro-humans so it had to be human..either willing or unwilling.." THat when Tali step up and said. "Do you think they kiddnapping this human and whatever they did to human that cause it on ramage right now?" Shepard nod and start move out of room as soon they feeling tense because they just hear of screamings and they start to rushing and that when door open and they stopped and frozen as soon they saw the crimson surround the human where he holding one researcher throat while using a free fist to pushed back and that when fist cover in crimson biotic and start punch hard enough to break the man's face skull and killed him instant and slowly throw him aside where it slide farther cause the blood trail onto floor. That when dead corpse slam into corner of wall and when they frozen more while hearing the man's voice. "Who are you..."

**Present**

They able to walking through the airlock with the new member as soon they step out and Joker turn around in chair and said. "Hey Commander...uhhh who this bloody half-naked guy?" Phoneix look at him for few seconds then turn looking at Shepard. While she look at joker with face of 'Don't piss him off' but sadly Joker ignored it while she signed and told him. "His name Joker and he the best pilot for this Normandy." Phoneix raise one eyebrow while said in amuse voice. "Oh so we either have a son of great grandfather of Joker who love being freaking smile?" Shepard chuckle lightly while those people within hearing range try their best hold their laught while Joker start. "Ha ha ha ha...very funny do I look smile all the time?" Phoneix replie back right away. "No while your great grandfather who enjoying smile too much. You more like enjoying frown too much." That when Shepard couldn't take it anymore, she start burst out laughing while Tali giggle. SOme people chuckle while some laugh. Joker shaking head and turn around to face front. "Look like we'll get along well...?" He step up and said. "Name Phoneix...that all I ever knew." THey get along well which shepard thought with smile.

They were now in the meeting room while SHepard told whole crews about what happened down there in the base. THere some reactions while some show impression what Phoenix do while some being cautious about him. Ashley spoking up in rude way. "Commander how do we know he not some spy for them and on order to kill so he look innocent?" The crew was silent but they were thinking why she had to start this way. Phoenix start to scowl and told her. "Listen little soldier, You dont know what Cerberus capable of and you don't know what they can do so far to create something. Reason why I kill all of those with no mercy is because they put me through hell with my siblings which by the way died due to much experiment and I'm only one who capable of adapt to everything they put me through. SO dont you dare thinking I'm working for those bastards." He said in controlled rage tone while showing his crimson biotic which surprised them even Wrex as well.

Shepard sigh and put stop to it. "Calm down Phoenix and Ashley you shouldn't judge someone quickly like that without knowing whole story first. So don't keep getting out of line every time like this." Ashely watching Phoenix with abit of fear and not saying anything but nod while sat back. Wrex spoke up with respect tone. "So I can felt your biotic..it very powerful..I'm interesting in spar with you." Wrex shot off toothy grin with back of throat growled. Phoenix smirk lightly and accept it. "Don't cry to commander if I wipe your ass on floor okay?" Wrex and phoenix staring at each other while others were nervous thinking he get mad but shocked when Wrex laughing. "I like you, brat..you have quad. I hope you can back your words hehehe." Kaidan then spoking to Commander. "Commander it impossible because his biotic is different color and why does his biotic felt li-" That when Liara cut him off by step in. "We will find out and I'm sure Phoenix want to know why his different too. Maybe I can take him to medbay to meet doctor so she can scan and check everything out on him." She said knowing that Kaidan about to said emotions because when asari sense it, they capable to felt any kind of emotion through of biotics no matter the species.

Shepard nod her head and told him that he is dismissed along with liara. They went out of meeting room heading to the elevator while rest of crew walking out while Tali were thinking of what happened to him and wonder how she can help him, Shepard on other hand want to help him as much and hoping he can trust her. Wrex seemed impression and knew that there is strong warrior in phoneix and he cannot wait to fight aside with him against any enemies. Rest of crew which thinking many different things about Phoenix. Meanwhile They were in Medbay while The doctor is female with gray hairs but he could tell that woman is kind when she smile gentle and walking up to him. "Hello Phoenix My name is Dr. Chakwas, I hope it okay if I can checked on you? After all I don't allow my patients to escape me." She chuckle lightly while Phoenix turn looking at Liara. "I cannot escape her am I?" She shook her head with smile while he sigh and walk over to sat on table. "Do your things doctor..but please as long you don't...probe my private area then we'll get along perfect." Phoenix chuckle while letting her scan every inch of his body with her omni-tool and checking the health, the brain, lung everything she need. That when she type in report and turn looking at Liara. "You said he is biotic?" She nod her head while she furrow brow when she place her hand on chin in thinking pose. "It strange...because there is no biotic-amp implant within him..it like..he born with natural biotics like you liara." She were shocked to hear that while Phoenix rubbing back of his head and chuckle nervous. "Ah well it true..I don't need implant..after all I was created to be a supersoldier..." He whisper last part since all he knew is fight nothing more.

**Author's Note: I hope this is good. Please let me know if it great, okay or bad so I can try fix it to make it amazing one. Thank you all!**


End file.
